Of Keepers and Demons
by Just a Hello
Summary: AU: In the year 6092, everything came crashing down. The foe was something that has been feared for threethousand years, and the Hero? Unknown and hidden, even to themselves. A boy, who's cast aside as nothing, raises up as the hero they've been longing


**OF KEEPERS AND DEMONS** By: False Haven

**Summary:** In the year 6092, everything that was human, began to unfold and come crashing down. The foe was something that has been feared for three-thousand years, and the Hero? Unknown and hidden, even to themselves. A boy, who's cast aside as nothing, raises up as the hero they've been longing to turn for. Is this destruction, or will this be a revolution worth the pages of time? Watching carefully, is the eyes of demons, and the soulless calls of forgotten men. The lines of what is human begin to blur, as they step up for the final battle. Nothing to fear.

**Author's Note: **Hey. Well, here's a story I've thrown together in the past little while. Nothing major, but its something to work on. I'll be updating at least twice a week. And I'll even try for more, but things happen. Please feel free to review, I love to hear what you have to say, or any ideas you might have. What can I say. I'm a social person! Above is the full summary, and below in the Glossary. I know what your thinking. "What the hell! A Glossary? " Well, it'll all be explained in the story, but I like giving a little details before the actual story begins. Makes things slightly clearer, and maybe even a little better, so you wouldn't have to figure it out as you go, and just be able to enjoy. Well. OKAD, should be a fairly long story, since I'm obsessed with writing. As said, feel free to review, Its always encouraging to know someone out there is reading my bad stories. xD

**Glossary:**

**PHYIKURA: **( Translation: None ) Phyikura is the spiritual force of a person. Some of this is strong enough to lift objects, while other's can read emotions. There are very few who can alter weather conditions, or cause massive destruction. But there are a few recorded events, which are unexplained. The colour of a person's Phyikura is dependent on their frame of mind. Many Tazune, will have a form of Crimson Phyikura, while the normal colour for those of average level is a mellow neonish-blue colour.

**KONOHA: Ko**ukan **No** **Ha**neisei (Translation: Function of Eternal Life ) KONOHA is a Phyikura base, that is for the training of the next generations of soldiers against the waves of Tazune which are threatening to overthrow humanity and release the Fukumaden. KONOHA, is run by a single person who is known as the "Kage". Since they are the shadow behind the very Organization. This Base was founded by two men who were there when the first portion of the Fukumaden's Phyikure began to leak out, and corrupt. Shodai and Nidaime. Their statues rest out in front of the massive building, as a reminder to the "students" what exactly they are fighting for.

**TAZUNE: **( Translation: Missing Person ) Tazune are former Humans. They no longer can be considered that, for they have been corrupted by the leaking power of the Fukumaden. They aren't mindless, and depending on the Fukumaden that they were corrupted by, their power level and strengths may alter. Sometimes they remain in a relatively humanoid like for, other times they become inhuman with wings and tails. Their Phyikura tends to be crimson, with an imposed hatred that makes their sprees of killing bloody and ruthless. They feel very little pain, and it is nearly impossible to get them to stop or revert to their natural forms.

**FUKUMADEN: **( Translation: Horde of Demons ) In eras of Legend, Nine Demons stand from lore into reality. In the year 3046, the beginning of the Damou Wars clashed into existence. These Nine Demons against Humanity, with the advancements of technology, they began to harness the power of their Phyikura. The years following the beginning of this clash were known as the " Munashii Sa " or Lifeless Era. These Nine Demon ended up sealed within crystals. At the exact moment each demon was sealed, a child was borne, with the same exact Phyikura as that demon. These children were regarded as 'Joudai'.

**JOUDAI: **( Translation: Keepers ) Joudai were borne with the natural ability to counter the power of their respective demons. As it always says, the world must always be in balance. The Keepers are the yin to the Demon's Yang. So to speak. Borne three-thousand years ago, it is believed that all of the Joudai have since died, which is why the Fukumaden's Phyikura has been leaking out and corrupting. Each Joudai has a mark on them, which indicates the Fukumaden to which they counter, many of these marks are not out in the open, and can often not appear until the Joudai begins tapping into their power. They often seem to be a "dud" or have no Phyikura powers, but at odd moment, will burst to life, and cause moments of damage.

--------------------------------------------------

- Year. 6094.

_Guess I had a losing hand. Right now, I feel like I placed a bet on a royal flush without an Ace._

_I've always wondered what it felt like to die. I hear about second hand tales of these brilliant deaths, and wonder just what the last thing going through your head is before everything burst into those small white stars. You begin to wonder if it was all worth it, as you drift through your life as if your just watching a movie. Just a movie, the actors don't change, you can't alter events. You watch it play out with the hopeless thought that there's no tomorrow. Tomorrow has come and gone, and there's nothing you can do to change it. I know who'll live and who'll die, I know everything. Looking through my memories, I feel like a God. And yet. I can already feel the blood dripping down my skin, it was already becoming cold, I can no longer feel the shivering pain that was white-hot against the back of my neck. Someone's calling my name, and she sounds upset. Someone's upset ... for me ... _

- Year. 3058.

The soft sound of the wind was the only indication of any life. The battle field was silent even for the spirits which danced on their own corpses, the once fresh green grass was soaked with the portents crimson colouring of blood. How many people had died? It was difficult to tell, the sky was darkened and there were rare flashes of lighting. Though nothing soft, more harsh claps of lighting, though unnatural and haunting. Men stumbled passed friend's and their own blood would run down to meet the ground, drop after drop life was left to rest on that battle field. They had done what they could. Their glossed black armour left shattered and broken as weapons lay discarded on the silent ground.

And like that, the silence was broken with a scream. Nothing human, that loud high pitched wail would break a man's ear drum had they not be the thought behind it. Nine tails violently thrashed against the ground, the mountains that had once fallen across the countryside now lay in shattered remains. Those two massive glowing crimson eyes, had a threat in them, as the Demon-Fox let out another wail. Jaw set wide and those large fangs exposed into the air, as the force sent against it reared back, trying to avoid a most painful end at the end of those rather razor like claws.

" You will not touch any further of my men, Demon. You shall join your Brother's ... " One figure stood in front of the crowd, his stocks of golden hair remained untouched the entire battle, and those liquid calm ice-blue eyes focused alone on the demon. His Phyikura raised like a spring uncoiled, bursting upward like the flame of a candle. The burning yellow Phyikura flickered in front of the massive demon, as he raised on hand. That calm smile set form on his lips as he looked at the demon. ' Good bye ... My son ' The man would think, as his Phyikura power imploded, using his own body as a sacrifice, he forced the Demon's existence to another realm. With the blood that now dripped from his finger tips. The veins burst from under his skin, and now straight to the ground. So many had died. So many.

Bursting from within, everything began to freeze. Motionless, as the demon's massive glowing eyes began to flutter. Not into sleep, but into eternal damnation. ' _Pathetic _... ' The Demon would think to itself, as it dropped the Phyikura that held its animal form and was quick sealed within what appeared to be a tiny crimson-crystal. That glowed for moments longer, until vanishing in a whirl of air. The soldiers who were left alive made strangles cheers of joy, they had won. Beyond any dream they could have wished upon themselves, they had won. But while their leader no longer stood with them, his body was respectfully carried on the shoulders of the men who could walk. They owed this man everything, their existence and their hope.

Far in the distance, in an unknown shack hidden in the crested canopy of the forest, started the cries of a child. Burning innocent blue eyes, solid as any crystal, blinked sleepily upward towards the sun which peaked in through the window. His Mother sighed happily. It was just the two of them. The young boy cooed softly, as his mother smiled. Holding the little boy softly in her arms, and snuggling him close. " Naruto. My little Naruto. " Little Naruto would giggle, but somewhere in the back of his infant mind whispered the deep words of darkness ' Pathetic ... '

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, this entire story takes place Three-thousand years in the past as to where the rest of the story shall be. Sort of setting the scene if you will.


End file.
